comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anime All-Star Multiverse (Fanfiction)
Have you ever wondered who would win in a fight between Naruto and Mortal Kombat, or DC and Dragon Ball Z, well, welcome to a reality where these franchises battle to the end. Universe 1-The Justice Society In this reality, the Justice Society continues the fight in the next generation. The travelling Telos has worked with this universes Kai's to set up a tournament. Fighters *Green Lantern *Hawkgirl *Flash *Aquawoman *Superman *Red Tornado *Batman *Wonder Woman *Power Girl *Huntress *Dr. Fate *Atom *Fury *Nightwing *Wonder Girl *Black Canary *Starling *Aquaman *Catwoman *Stargirl *Hourman *Wildcat Universe 2-The Crime Syndicate In this universe, the Crime Syndicate is the worst thing to ever happen to reality. Fighters *Johnny Quick *Atomica *Grid *Owlman *Power Ring *Superwoman *Deathstorm *Ultraman *Sea King Universe 3-The Justice Guild In the universe, the Justice Guild, lead by Superwoman, is the world's greatest heroes. Fighters *Superwoman *Batwoman *Aquawoman *Wonderman Universe 4-The Justice Titans In this universe, the Justice Titans, lead by the Green Lantern, In Darkest Knight, is the world's greatest heroes. Fighters *Green Lantern *Black Arrow *Wonder Hawk *Aqua Flash *Super Martian *Ravanna *Terranado *Donna Wonder *Star Canary *Hawkbeast *Aquaborg *Night Lantern Universe 5-The Justice League In this universe, the Justice League is one of the world's greatest heroes. Fighters *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Flash *Green Lantern *Aquaman *Cyborg *Martian Manhunter *Green Arrow *Atom *Hawkman *Black Canary *Red Tornado *Hawkgirl *Zatanna *Firestorm *Shazam *Dr. Fate *Mr. Miracle *Booster Gold *Captain Atom *Orion *Metamorpho *Big Barda Spectators *Supporting Characters Universe 20-The Cyber Emperor In this universe, Cyber Sub Zero was used as a vessel for the spirit of Shao Kahn, who now rules all of creation. Fighters *Cyber Shao Kahn *Baraka *Mileena *Sheeva *Kintaro *Goro *Reptile *Tanya *Rain *Ermac *Skarlet *D'Vorah *Kano *Quan Chi *Shang Tsung *Shujinko *Reiko Universe 19-Mortal Kombat In this universe, the heroes of Mortal Kombat fight for the freedom of the realms. Fighters *Sub Zero *Scorpion *Special Forces *Lin Kuei *Shirai Ryu *White Lotus Society Universe 18-The Fire God In this universe, Liu Kang has usurped Raiden as the defending god of Earthrealm, and with his loyal allies, he has merged Outworld with Earthrealm, creating a new regime. Fighters *Liu Kang *Special Forces *Lin Kuei *Shirai Ryu *White Lotus Society Universe 17-Tekunin In this universe, Sektor has usurped his father as leader of the Lin Kuei and has started transforming organic life into the Tekunin. Fighters *Sektor *Cyrax *Smoke *Sub-Zero *Reptile Universe 16-Netherrealm In this universe, Noob Saibot and Quan Chi have stolen the souls of Earthrealm, Edenia, and Outworld's bravest and have used them to usurp Shinnok as rulers of the Netherrealm. Fighters *Quan Chi *Noob Saibot *Liu Kang *Sindel *Kung Lao *Enenra *Stryker *Sub-Zero *Scorpion *Nightwolf *Kitana *Kabal *Jax *Jade Universe 15-Akatsuki In this universe, the tailed beasts were converted into a form of energy that was rendered useless to the Akatsuki. Fighters *Pain *Tobi *Konan *Zetsu *Orochimaru *Kakuzu *Kisame *Hidan *Itachi *Deidara *Sasori Universe 14-Jinchuuriki In this universe, the Jinchuuriki travel the lands as Ronin warriors that fight for the justice of the people. Fighters *Gaara *Yugito *Yagura *Roshi *Han *Utakata *Fu *B *Naruto Universe 13-Road to Ninja In this universe, the opposites universe of Road to Ninja is returned to. Fighters *Might Guy *Hinata Hyuga *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Minato Namikaze *Kushina Uzumaki *Menma Namikaze Spectators *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka *Ino Yamanaka *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi Universe 12-Naruto In this universe, it is the Naruto Franchise that we all know and love. Fighters *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno *Gaara *Rock Lee *Might Guy *Sai *Killer B Spectators *Hinata Hyuga *Tsunade *Shikamaru Nara *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Yamato Universe 11-The Fourth Hokage In this universe, Minato was able to survive the night of the tailed beast attack and has raised Naruto as a single father. Fighters *Minato Namikaze *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Obito Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Itachi Uchiha *Gaara *Rock Lee *Might Guy *Jiraiya *Neji Hyuga *Sai *Killer B Spectators *Hinata Hyuga *Tsunade *Rin Nohara *Shikamaru Nara *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Yamato Universe 10-The Empire In this universe, Kakarot never became Goku, and with each enemy he defeated, he gained an ally in his Empire. This where most of the DBZ villains are. Fighters *Emperor Kakarot *Nappa *Piccolo *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Android 13 *Android 19 *Android 20 *Cell *Broly *Bojack *Dabura *Majin Buu *Dr. Raichi Universe 9-Human In this universe, Kakarot was never born, so due to that, there's no Goku. Now the Earthlings have to pick up the slack. Fighters *Master Krillin *Master Tien *Yamcha *Trunks *Videl *Kami Spectators *Bulma *Gohan *Chiaotzu *Yajirobe Universe 8-Guardian In this universe, Kakarot landed onto Kami's Lookout, where he grew up to become the galaxy's greatest hero. Fighters *Kakarot *Vegeta *Tien *Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Trunks *Yamcha *Chi Chi *Hercule *Videl *18 Spectators *Bulma *Marron Universe 6-Future In this universe, the time traveller Trunks has rebuilt civilization and has forged a new band of Z Fighters. Fighters *Trunks *Android 16 *Gohan *Cargot Spectators *Bulma *Chi Chi *Videl Universe 7-Dragon Ball Z/Super In this universe, it is the Dragon Ball Franchise that we all know and love. Fighters *Goku *Vegeta *Gotenks *Tien *Mr. Buu *Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin Spectators *Goten *Trunks *Bulma *Yamcha *Oolong *Puar *Master Roshi *Chiaotzu *Chi Chi *Hercule *Videl *18 *Marron *Pan Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Multiverses